Between The Two Of Them
by soccerchick13
Summary: You'd think that House and Cuddy, being smart people, could set up a computer together. Let's take a look...


AN: This is something I wanted to try out. Don't worry people, I'm still working on I'm Not An Only Child, I just wanted to take a break. Also, I apologize if my computer jargon is horrible, I hardly know the first things to computers, so please forgive me, and don't yell at me for getting it wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD, if I did…. Oh, the possibilities.

Pairings: House/Cuddy, of course.

- o -

Cuddy sat down with a sigh on the couch beside House. "I think that's the last load," she said joyfully.

"Good, because I'm beat," House replied, looking around his now box filled house.

Cuddy snorted, "You're beat? You didn't lift one thing!"

"I'm crippled!" House exclaimed. "Anyways, I think we're done for the day. We'll unpack tomorrow, but for now…" House leaned over, wrapping his arms around Cuddy.

Just as he was about to kiss her, Cuddy jumped off the couch. "Wait, I forgot something! One minute, I'll go get it," she explained.

"Damn it, woman," House grumbled under his breath. "Don't you ever relax?"

Cuddy smiled at House, "Just on second, it's in the car." With that she ran out of her new house, leaving House alone. A few minutes later she staggered back into the room, caring a very big, and by the looks of it, a very heavy box. She set it on the ground and looked at House proudly, who was starting at the box questioningly. "I got it when you went out with Wilson."

"And what's exactly in there?"

"It's a computer. It's one of the best, it has 512MB of memory, RAM and-What?" Cuddy had stopped short, because House had started to laugh.

"That's all very impressive, but do you even know what RAM stands for?" House asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Of course I do." House waited and finally Cuddy sputtered out, "Really Amazing Mothballs." House burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself. There was Cuddy acting like she knew everything about everything, and he had her stumped. "Do you know what it means?" Cuddy shot at him. This quickly ended House's laughter.

"No," he finally said after a silence. "But it's defiantly not Really Amazing Mothballs." Cuddy smiled victoriously, then House sighed, "Why did you get a computer?"

"Well, my old one was really slow, and you don't have one, so I bought this."

"Yes, but I have a computer in my office," House said practically.

"I'm not going running to work every time I need to research something," Cuddy pointed out.

"Fine, the computer stays. Now that that's settled how about we wind down the day by _relaxing _for a bit, then we can-" House started.

Cuddy cut him off, "I think we should unpack the computer, I mean come on, you haven't even seen it yet. It's really pretty, it'll look nice on the desk in the spare room." Cuddy rambled on while she began to unpack the computer, listing off the reasons why a computer would be good to have in the house, and other very good stats the computer had, though she had no idea what the words meant. House just sat on the couch, not really listening to Cuddy, but vaguely watched Steve run around his cage.

"There," Cuddy finally said proudly, and House looked back in her direction and saw that she took every part of the computer out of the box and laid them on the floor.

"Yes, your right, it will look fabulous on the desk," House said, hardly looking at the computer. "Now that you're done, do you think that maybe-"

"Isn't Wilson coming over tomorrow morning to help us unpack? We should probably set up the computer, or else the house will look messy when he comes."

"Have you not seen the boxes scattered across the house? It's messy now," House said.

Cuddy apparently did not hear him and continued, "I could put it back in the box, but then I would just have to unpack it again, that would be a waste of time."

"No kidding," House murmured.

"I guess we'll set it up then," Cuddy said still not paying any attention to him.

House sighed, "Do you have any idea how to set it up?"

Cuddy laughed, "How hard can it be?" she bent down and examined a mass of wires. "So do you think, this thingy connects to this thingy, or that one?" she asked House.

House got up, so he could see a clearer image of what Cuddy was looking at. "I've never was good at this sort of thing," he admitted.

Cuddy shrugged, "No problem, the two of us will have this figured out in no time."

"Whoa, two of us?"

"Of course. You are going to help me, aren't you?" Cuddy asked dangerously.

House groaned and complied.

- o -

Wilson opened the door the next morning with his spare key. The first thing he noticed was House and Cuddy squished onto the couch, asleep, still dressed in what they were wearing yesterday. Beyond them, he saw a box, and beside that was a computer, but the wires were obviously wrong, some yet to be connected. Smirked he walked to the box and pulled out the last item inside of it:

The instructions.

AN: So, what do you think? My first attempt at a one shot. I had fun writing it, hopefully you had fun reading it, have fun reviewing (HINT HINT!)


End file.
